A common PCB testing method for testing a radio frequency (RF) of PCBs employs a number of shielding boxes to respectively receive a number of PCBs to be tested (hereinafter to-be-tested PCBs). Before testing, a to-be-tested PCB must be carried into an open shielding box. However, in the common PCB testing method, one open shielding box is randomly selected when the number of the open shielding box is more than one, and a robot is employed to carry the to-be-tested PCB to the randomly selected open shielding box. However, a distance between the randomly selected open shielding box and the robot may be not shortest, which may influence the working efficient of the robot.